bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Delilah Farcroft
Early Childhood Ruby Delilah Farcroft was born February 29th, 1972. The only child of Delilah & Lancelin Farcroft--Baine Manor's head servants--Ruby was predisposed to life as a servant. An unfortunate downside to her parents' occupations meant they were unable to take time off to raise Ruby (aside from enough time for Delilah to recover during which Lancelin worked twice as long to cater for one less hand), but thankfully she was a very easy baby to care for so there wasn't much worry when it came to continuing work while she remained at the cottage. As their home sat alongside the manor too, it was easy to check on Ruby between jobs & by the time she had learned to walk, Delilah would often bring Ruby with her so she wouldn't get lonely. Despite the love & care of her doting parents, the heavy workload paid a toll on Ruby's development when it came to learning anything past necessary skills such as walking & talking. She picked up simple phrases she would be likely to read around the manor, but a lack of downtime for the servants meant any teaching was restricted to things she could be taught while on the job. Having an unbridled amount of positivity & desire to help inside her proved to be her greatest asset though, and all the other servants loved having the girl around while they worked. In exchange for her assistance when it came to tasks possible for a child her age, the servants she worked with were happy to tell her stories about the world away from the manor or give lessons in whatever their specialty was (such as cooking or dressmaking). Late Childhood-Teen Years Ruby didn't spend very much time around any members of the Baine family during her younger years. The power difference between their statuses were strong, and despite Ruby being similar in age to the Baine children; she was practically forbidden to speak to any of them unless directly ordered by Charles Baine. All the servants were afraid of him. Going against his rules was literal suicide. That was what made it such a surprise when Charles called Ruby to a meeting. As a young, innocent 9 year old who was properly meeting the man who (technically) owned her & her parents for the very first time, she was nothing short of terrified. She'd heard horror stories from other servants on what being called upon meant. Nobody was called for a good reason. For Ruby though, the interaction went far better than it would be for most. A slightly trembling, almost entirely silent & but completely polite girl entered the Baine master's office without any idea of what she was walking into. She was surprised to find she wasn't the only one who had been brought there. The eldest Baine child -- Milo -- was already sat opposite his father upon the arrival of the youngest servant. It was her first proper meeting with the then 12 year old, too. The reason for the meeting was quickly made known to Ruby after a curtsey to her masters -- Milo had been tasked with tutoring her. With Victoria at Sunnyside Academy and both William & Katherine otherwise tied up in their own business, Milo had been left to continue his training completely alone under his father's influence. Part of that was lessons in gaining & betraying trust -- an easy lesson to teach when you have an impressionable child within the ranks of your workforce. Early Adulthood This is her early adulthood years. Late Adulthood This is her late adulthood years. Appearance This is her appearance. Personality and Behaviour This is her personality and behaviour. Relationships * Milo Charles Baine - (Lover - Rilo) * Beatrice Rose Baine - (Best friend - Rea)